


Handy Weapons

by dharmavati, sporkyadrasteia (dharmavati)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Character Study, Community: theavatar100, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-13
Updated: 2005-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmavati/pseuds/dharmavati, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmavati/pseuds/sporkyadrasteia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some he just wiped clean until they were as empty as plates. (Challenge #30: Schadenfreude)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handy Weapons

Some he just wiped clean until they were as empty as plates. The weak ones, the surprised ones, the ones that just didn't know. He'd smile with _their_ lips, watch their crumbling bodies with _their_ eyes and congratulate himself for a new addition to his collection.

Others were trickier and taunted him with their forced composure. He would watch, wait, turn, and then strike, goring through flesh, laughing to himself as they screamed. He wouldn't mar his prize, oh no, he struck below, stopping pulse and breath as he consumed their rage, their shock.

Sometimes, Koh preferred his claws.


End file.
